A Sunflower from Prussia
by Derruhm
Summary: Russia just wanted to live somewhere warm, surrounded by sunflowers. Instead he had all this bloody snow. Non time period specific. Just some fluff, to prove that I am capable.


**A Sunflower from Prussia**

Ivan sat in an eerie silence, staring out across the blank expanse of a barren, snow covered earth. It was so cold. So lonely. So desolate. Even the sun peeking over the far away horizon didn't make it any warmer. He sighed, watching his own white breath fade away in the early morning air.

Why did he have to live here, this place where it was so cold? All he wanted was to live somewhere warm, surrounded by sunflowers. But the wouldn't grow here in the cold. It would never be warm here. He closed his eyes, laying his head in his hands. Some days he dreaded the morning. Some days he questioned whether waking up in the morning was worth it. Even the sun on the horizon looked melancholy today.

"What are you up to Russia," a snarky voice teased him, inviting some sort of childish retort. When one didn't come the sound of boots crunching snow came closer to where Russia was sitting. "Hey, I'm talking to you," he said, prodding Russia's side with his boot.

Russia looked up at the other country and tried to smile. "Oh, Prussia, I didn't hear you," Ivan said shakily.

Was he... was he crying?

Prussia's expression changed from one of a taunting rival to concern. "Ivan?"

"Do not worry about me Prussia," he said, his smile gaining some strength. Maybe the fact Gilbert showed him any heart at all helped.

Rather than snorting, making a comment about how awesome he was, and walking away like Russia figured he would, Prussia plopped down in the snow right there next to him. He looked over at the taller nation, his expression a hilarious mix of confusion and sly attempts to mask it by pretending to study Russia. "You're not usually such a downer. I actually find this more creepy than you being happy all the time. Has something gone horribly wrong with the world? Is the Apocalypse coming and no one told me? Because if it is I should probably give Austria his vital regions back. They might not let me into heaven if I hold onto them," he rambled, watching Russia's expression carefully. He saw it perk up a little more and smiled. Success!

"I...think... you might be beyond heaven's help, Prussia," Russia said, smiling softly and staring at the sun glittering off the snow.

"Hey!" Gilbert said, puffing out his chest and pretending to be greatly offended. Russia chuckled lightly, almost inaudibly. Prussia scowled, sticking out his bottom lip in a defiant pout. "You're so mean sometimes Russia."

"Am I?" Russia asked with honest curiosity, turning to Prussia for the first time.

"Well, sometimes," Prussia admitted in a nonchalant way, rather than the accusatory tone he would scream at him with when they fought.

Russia's expression fell a little. "I do not think I am mean," he said, looking back down at the snow. He picked up a handful of the sparkling whiteness and let it numb and melt in his hands. "I only try to make things better... I think we would all be happier if we could all just live as one big family. If everyone just joined me we wouldn't have any more wars." He glanced over Prussia, who had his expression screwed into an unimpressed expression of confusion.

"Well," Prussia said with a shrug, "not everyone wants to live with you Russia. Besides, it's cold here. I bet France would drop dead out here."

Russia's expression fell even more. "I do not like the cold either," he confided in the other nation. "I would like to live somewhere warm." He smiled at the thought. "Somewhere with lots of sunflowers." He looked at Prussia's expression, which only looked more baffled. Russia smiled though. "I think the sunflowers are the most pretty. But they won't grow here."

Gilbert regarded the other nation solemnly and nodded, patting him on the back. "You know Ivan, it's not too cold to grow sunflowers at my house. Maybe you could plant some at my place." He saw Russia's expression snap up into a hopeful childish grin, as in unable to comprehend the token of kindness extended to him by his rival. Prussia realized he was blushing, so he looked away and frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. " Well, I mean, you can plant them along the border and maybe stop by and look at them or sometime."

Russia reached out and grabbed the littler nation up in a crushing bear hug. Prussia flailed and half heartedly attempted to wriggle out of it. He stopped though as Ivan leaned in and gave him a little peck on the cheek. "I would like that very much~"


End file.
